Участник:Goodmind/Черновик Легенды
|birth= |death= |species=Ропагу |gender=Мужской |height= |mass= |hair=Чёрный |eyes=Карие |skin=Светлый |cyber= |affiliation=Пираты Тарнунги |masters= |apprentices= }} Гир Кайбо Рен-Ча ( ), широко известный как Кайбо Рен ( ) — мужчина-ропагу, космический пират, действующий в ранние годы Галактической Империи. Действуя из базы в своем родном мире Тарнунга, команда Рена часто совершала набеги на корабли в окрестностях планетты Tammuz-an. В 15 ДБЯ, Рен и его команда захватили звёздный разрушитель типа «Гладиатор» «Разрушитель» из имперского ремонтного дока для рейда на сам Tammuz-an. Чтобы ослабить Космический военный флот Таммуз-ана, Рен захватил transport, несущий Fuel на планету. Однако экипаж корабля сбежал, вынудив Рена начать свою атаку раньше. Пока «Разрушитель» вел бой с флотом короля Таммуз-ана Mon Julpa, дроиды R2-D2 и C-3PO саботировали звёздный разрушитель, оставив его отключенным и приведя к аресту Рена. He was imprisoned on Tammuz-an but was subsequently rescued by his First Mate, Jyn Obah. He then took Принцесса Gerin Toda, daughter of the Tammuz-an warrior-chieftain Лорд Malameu Toda, as a hostage. Ren fled to the Bog moon of Bogden and demanded that Toda release his crew and turn Mon Julpa over to him in exchange for the return of his daughter. Toda agreed, but hid himself and a Отряд of Tammuz-an soldiers aboard Ren's modified attack ship, the ''Dianoga'', while it carried the pirates to Богден. When Ren attempted to renege on his promise to release Gerin, Toda's troops emerged, and Ren was recaptured in the ensuing skirmish. Появления * * * «The Pirates of Tarnoonga: A Droid Adventure» * Источники * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * * «Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Third Edition, Revised and Expanded» * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * * * * * * Примечания и сноски Негодяи * Zerba Cher'dak; pickpocket, sleight-of-hand expert (мужчина-Balosar) * Винтер Селчу; living recording rod (женщина-человек) * Rachele Ree; acquisitions, intel (женщина-человек) * Келл Тайнер; explosives, Дроид expert (мужчина-человек) * Боба Фетт как Eanjer Kunarazti; robbery victim, funding (мужчина-человек) * Avrak Villachor; Black Sun sector chief (мужчина-человек) * Qazadi; Black Sun Виго (мужчина-Фоллинцы) * Dayja; Imperial Intelligence шпион (мужчина-человек) |other characters= * Aziel * Barbas * Barrange * Billal Batross * Becker * Frewin Bromley * C-3PO * Crimson Jack * Crovendif * Alu Cymmuj * d'Ashewl * Жорж Кар'дас * Donnal Cuciv * Dempsey * Dorston * Ян Додонна * Falsta * Folx * Биб Фортуна * Sise Fromm * Alexi Garyn * Гривус * Hildebron * Wonn Ionstrike * Jabba the Hutt * Jephster * Kastoni * Bink Kitik's father * Bink Kitik's mother * Tark Kisima * Eanjer Kunarazti * Eanjer Kunarazti's father * Bidlo Kwerve * Darth Malak * Manning * Mazzic * Meelee * Morg Nar * Narkan * Pter Nyklas * Бейл Престор Органа * Breha Organa * Лея Органа-Соло * Палпатин * Pickwin * Purvis * R2-D2 * Revan * Lapis Sheqoa * Люк Скайуокер * Emil Talbot * Mencho Tallboy * Уилхафф Таркин * Tarrish * Tawb * Unidentified tech * Toorfi * Uzior * Дарт Вейдер * Wolv * Worhven * Ксизор |creatures= * Energy spider * Ранкор ** Ранкор Джаббы |droids=*Протокольный дроид серии 3PO * 434-FPC personal chef droid * 501-Z police droid * ASP-15 labor droid * EG labor droid * PD-series protocol droid * SE4 servant droid * WA-7 service unit |events= * Carnival Week * Галактическая гражданская война ** Battle of Ylesia ** Уничтожение Альдераана ** Битва при Явине * Festival of Four Honorings * Marblewood Estate heist |locations= * The galaxy ** Альдераан ** Balosar *** Grand Market at Jho-kang'ma ** Беспин ** Корусант «Imperial Center» ** Hijarna *** Fortress of Hijarna ** Kailor V *** Docking Bay 22 ** Кессель ** Nal Hutta ** North Quadrant *** Bay 215 *** Bay 250 ** Орд-Мантелл ** Vuma ** Явин ** Wukkar *** Ancill Province **** Megrast Preserve *** Baccha Province **** Villachor's country estate *** Iltarr City **** Golavere Industrial Complex **** Iltarr City police headquarters **** Iltarr City Spaceport **** Lulina Crown Hotel ***** Unidentified sixth floor suite **** Marblewood Estate **** Reggilio’s Cantina *** Opolisti *** Tweenriver Imperial garrison |organizations= * Чёрное солнце ** Виго ** Телохранитель ** Enforcer * Охотник за головами * Галактическая Империя ** Галактический Император ** Imperial Court *** Лорд ** Imperial Intelligence *** Director of Imperial Intelligence *** Agent ** Имперский флот *** Капитан *** Коммандер ** Имперский Сенат ** Штурмовой корпус *** Штурмовик **** Stormtrooper commander *** 501-й легион *** Imperial shock trooper * Галактическая Республика * Губернатор * Служанка * Hangar Command * Картель хаттов ** Rivordak Electronics Company * Iltarr City police ** Commissioner ** Police officer * Мандалорцы * Marblewood security force ** Head of Security ** Security guard * Polestar Imports * Пират * Quickline Courier Service * Rebel Alliance ** Высшее командование Альянса ** Procurement and Supply ** Генерал * Scoundrel * Ситхи * SoroSuub Corporation * Wilderness Order * Wukkar aristocracy |species= * Balosar * Фоллинцы * Хоуки * Люди ** Альдераанцы ** Кореллианцы ** Coruscanti ** Мандалорцы * Хатты * Вуки |vehicles= * Аэроспидер ** Корпорация «Инком» PT-81 airspeeder * Cart * Звезда Смерти * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ** ''Dominator'' * Iltarr City police speeder * Лендспидер * Тысячелетний сокол * Десантный корабль типа «Часовой» * Speeder truck * TIE истребитель * «Virago» * Yacht * Z-95 «Охотник за головами» ** Z-95-AF4 «Охотник за головами» |technology= * Датапад ** Comp600 datapad * Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 * DT-57 heavy blaster pistol * E-Web heavy repeating blaster * Holocamera * Мандалорская броня * Medical laser * TholCorp OT-7 neuronic whip * Turbolift * Vibroscalpel * Whip |miscellanea= * Ауребеш * Bandolier * Bavo Six * Carlem brandy * Carni chip * Chameleon cloth * Chance cube * Кабина * Cologne ** Rezi Eight ** Rezi Ten * Corellian spiced ale * Couch * Standard day * Смерть * Duracrete * Eye * Галактический стандартный кредит * Glaze sauce * Glitterstim * High Empress Teta style * Высший галактический алфавит * Hijarna stone * Standard hour * Jaervin-Daklow floor safe * Kamtro grasstick * Karlini tea * Limb * Medseal * Millisecond * Standard month * Nyriaan spice * Onion * Orbit * OV 600 * Планета * Second * Seumadic fever * Slavery * Спайс * Звезда * Syntherope * Tap code * Tooth * Transparisteel * White fieljine * Стандартный год }} Угрозы Галактики right|thumb|180px|Ysalamiri * Нарглатч * Наштах * Ранкор ** Tyrant rancor ** Tra'cor * Ронто * Сарлакк * Варактил * Ворнскр * Вомп-крыса * Исаламири |droids= * Artillery Droid * Assassin Droid * Дроид-астромеханик ** R3 Astromech Droid ** R4 Series Astromech Droid ** R5 Series Astromech Droid ** R7 Series Astromech Droid ** R2-R Series Astromech Droid * Боевой дроид ** B3 ultra battle droid ** B3-A ultra battle droid ** IG Series Lancer Droid * Buzz Droid * Construction Droid * Demolitions Droid * Espionage droid * Interrogation Droid * KW traffic controller * Medical Droid right|thumb|180px|M-3PO military protocol droid * Power Droid * Probe Droid * Протокольный дроид ** M-3PO military protocol droid ** TC Series Protocol Droid * Человеческий дроид-репликант ** Гури * Sabotage Droid * Security Droid * Seeker Droid * Sentry Droid * War Droid ** Sith Elite Warbot ** SD-6 Hulk infantry droid * Worker Droid |organizations= right|thumb|180px|A [[Тви'леки police officer]] * Ailon Nova Guard * Ликвидатор * Black Curs * Телохранитель * Bothan Spynet * Охотник за головами * Чёрное солнце ** Crime lord ** Виго * Con artist * Commando * Тёмный джедай ** Dark Side Adept ** Reborn * Diplomat * Доктор * Инженер * First Sun Mobile Regiment * Force Adept ** Mystic ** Tribal Shaman * Imperial Knight * Infiltrator * Information broker * Орден джедаев ** Рыцарь-джедай ** Jedi refugee ** Мастер-джедай ** Jedi Sage Master ** Jedi Battlemaster ** Jedi Sentinel Master ** Jedi Weapon Master ** Падаван * Jensaarai right|thumb|200px|An X-wing fighter [[Ace/Legends|ace]] * Laramus Base Irregulars * Malkite Poisoner * Мандалорцы ** Mandalorian Supercommando * Medic * Наёмник * Mistryl Shadow Guard * Новая Республика ** New Republic Special Forces * Outlaw Tech * Пилот * Пират * Privateer ** Rebel privateer * Red Moons * Royal Handmaiden * Sabaoth Squadron * Диверсант * Sector Ranger ** Special Enforcement Officer * Ситхи ** Ситх-ученик ** Лорд ситхов * Slicer * Контрабандист * Soldier * Шпион * swoop gang * Technician * Ведьмы Датомира |species= * Биты * Чистори * Люди * Миралуки |technology= * Cortosis gauntlet * Компьютерная отмычка * Datadagger * FastFlesh medpac * Lectroticker * Световой кнут * Мандалорская броня * MDS-50 medisensor * HiBaka 2000 mem-stik * Orbalisk armor * Rhen-Orm biocomputer |vehicles= * FC-20 speeder bike * Nebulon-Q racing swoop * R-2000 Raptor speeder bike * VCX-350 light freighter * Лёгкий грузовой корабль YV-666 ** Зуб гончей * Z-95 «Охотник за головами» ** «Nashtah Pup» |miscellanea= * Teräs Käsi }} Бисс и Ядро Звёздные войны: Взгляд изнутри |creatures= |droids= |events= |locations= |organizations= * Dymek |species= |vehicles= * Аэроспидер ** T-47 airspeeder * Крупный корабль * Corvette ** Корвет CR90 *** Блокадный прорыватель * Спасательная капсула ** Class-1 escape pod * Luxury sail barge * Шаттл ** TIE/br boarding shuttle * Скиф * Истребитель ** Бомбист *** Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» **** BTL-A4 Y-wing starfighter **** BTL-S3 Y-wing starfighter |technology= * Airlock * ANy-20 active sensor transceiver * Battlestation ** Звезда Смерти * Бластер ** Blaster cannon *** Ax-108 "Ground Buzzer" surface-defense blaster cannon *** E-web twin light blaster cannon *** FF-4 medium repeating blaster *** MS-4 twin blaster cannon * Энергетический арбалет * Cannon * Coolant pump * Дефлекторный щит ** Лучевой щит * Deflector shield generator ** Anti-concussion field generator *** Nordoxicon-38 anti-concussion field generator ** Chempat shield generator ** "Defender" deflector shield generator * Docking ring * Дроид * DW-3 concussion grenade launcher * Electrostatic repeller * Electromagnetic freight barge clamp * Engine ** Ka/La steampowered nuclear fusion engine * Entry ramp * Скафандр * Flight computer ** Rq8.Y flight computer * Floodlight ** 20m-cp Strobe/C-Beam Lamp * Force cage * Топливный элемент * Fuel driver * Garbage compactor * Gyroscopic stabilizer * Harpoon and tow cable ** Mo/Dk energy harpoon * Heat sink * Homing beacon * Гипердвигатель ** GBk-585 hyperdrive unit ** SSP05 hyperdrive generator * Inertial compensator * Ионная пушка ** NK-7 ion cannon ** SW-4 ion cannon * Ion drive ** F-31 ion engine ** Gemon-4 ion engine ** P-s4 twin ion engine ** P-s5.6 twin ion engine ** Ter58 ion turbine engine * Landing jet * Лазерная пушка ** Ap/11 double laser cannon ** Gi/9 antipersonnel laser cannon ** KX9 laser cannon ** L-s9.3 laser cannon ** Me/7 heavy repeating dual laser cannon ** MS-1 fire-linked heavy laser cannon ** Quad laser cannon *** AG-2G quad laser cannon * Life support * Световой меч ** Световой меч Дарта Вейдера ** Третий световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби * Макробинокль * Magnetic field * Magnetic flashback suppressor * Missile ** Concussion missile * Ракетная пусковая установка ** Concussion missile launcher *** ST2 concussion missile rack * Passive sensor antenna * Power core ** Quadex power core * Power generator ** XF-16 power generator * Power pack ** 03-R cryogenic power cell ** AH-50 disposable high-intensity power cell * Протонная торпеда ** MG7-A proton torpedo * Proton torpedo launcher ** Flex Tube proton torpedo launcher ** MG7 proton torpedo launcher * Реактор ** Hypermatter annihilator *** SFS-CR27200 hypermatter reactor ** Solar ionization reactor *** I-a2b solar ionization reactor *** I-s3a solar ionization reactor * Ректенна * Репульсор ** KD57 3-chamber repulsorlift engine * S-foils * Sensor * Sensor globe * Solar panel * Звёздный корабль * Sublight drive ** 30-5 sublight engine ** SRB42 sublight engine * Superlaser ** Concave Dish Composite Beam Superlaser * Targeting computer ** ANq 3.6 tracking computer ** IN-344-B "Sightline" holographic imaging system * Thermal exhaust port * Thrust vector magnet * Thrust vector plate * Tractor beam * Tractor beam projector * Turbolaser ** H9 turbolaser ** Heavy turbolaser turret ** Quad turbolaser cannon * Viewport * Vortex stabilizer |miscellanea= * Броня ** Scout trooper armor ** Броня штурмовика * Атмосфера * Ауребеш * Bridge * Century * Карбонит * Кабина * Crystal * Чертежи «Звезды Смерти» * Dejarik * Desert * Сила * Азартные игры * Gravity * Hangar * Hull * Hypermatter * Гиперпространство * Kilometer * Lightsaber duel * Meter * Планета * Radiation * Космос * Сабакк * Sandstorm * Звезда * Tachyon * Стандартный год }}